Star Guardian
Star Guardian '(伝説戦士スターガーディアン ''Densetsu Senshi Sutā Gādian lit. '''Legendary Warrior Star Guardian) is an American-Japanese comic book magical boy/girl series created by CureKurogane, under the name SkyeLinkHyrule. The volumes will be publushed by Tokyopop and Marvel Comics in North America and Kodansha in Japan. It it set to be released in March 17, 2018. Star Guardian is based on the Star Guardian skins created for the League of Legends game, but tells a different story and takes inspiration from Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon series in which it tells a young boy named Rokuro "Rocky" Asahina gets awakened as the newest Star Guardian and is destined to lead a team to fight an ancient evil who was defeated years ago. An anime series as well as a live-action tokusatsu series of Star Guardian is currently under planning. Storyplot Star Guardian chapter index "Star Guardians. They are given the task to protect the Earth and the entire universe. Each Guardian has a star which contains their element which endures within their body and soul creating a link, showing their personality and their relationship with one another. The eight Star Guardians have protected the universe for generations and now a new chapter has reached to its beginning." 17-year-old Rocky Asahina was looking forward into his year in high school, just a year away from hitting senior year and graduating high school. But his life was soon turned around when he is given a mysterious star-shaped brooch by his father and it wasn't until he was attacked by a mysterious monster. Rocky was soon met by a mysterious creature who fights the monster briefly and tells him to use the brooch to transform. With the call, "Star of the Prism Light, Shine Within Me!", the young teenage boy transforms into the Star Guardian of Prism Light. He was told that he was chosen as the next generation of Star Guardians, an elite team who are chosen by the eight Stars to battle a great evil called the Nyx. With six more Star Guardians already awakened, Rocky must guide the team to battle the Nyx, and search for the missing eighth Guardian. Characters Star Guardians Rokuro "Rocky" Asahina - Star Guardian of Prism Light The main protagonist of the story. He is a second year student at Diamondback Academic High School, just doing what normal teenagers do. Rokuro or he's called Rocky is reserved and doesn't show out like most students and isn't looking for pursuing into something big like being an athlete or a celebrity. Aside of this, Rocky is kind-hearted and intelligent, although showing up late for school. He was given the Guardian Brooch after reading a note that says: "Your destiny is calling, Rokuro." It wasn't until he was attacked by one of the Nyx monsters and was saved by his brooch with the help of a magical lion named Swift, who aided him into awaken as a Star Guardian. As the Star Guardian of Prism Light, Rocky controls the powerful element: Light and his main attack is Star Prism Flash. He is chosen to be the leader of the team. Lisa Meilin Zhao - Star Guardian of Heart Lisa is one of Star Guardians awakened before the series. She is a girl whose family moved from Hong Kong and is isn't afraid to meet new people she sees, even Rocky. Lisa is very sociable and very jolly, but is shown to have a fierce side when provoked, meaning that she isn't a pushover. Her hobby and passion is cooking and shows off her skills in making every culinary dish since her family owns a restaurant which is also her home. Ever since she became a Star Guardian, Lisa has always been on top of her role and is the glue to the team, hoping that everyone is getting along with each other. She holds the power of Heart and her main attack is Star Lovely Temptation. Seiji Hyuuga '''- '''Star Guardian of Fire Seiji is one of the Star Guardians to be awakened before the series. He is a young boy who is completely hotheaded. He can be a bit cocky and at first wasn't very fond of Rocky being part of the Star Guardians and would often butt heads with him, forcing the others to come in between them. However, he managed to warm up with him throughout the series. Seiji is a very capable fighter, having being part of karate and judo since the age of eight and is somewhat strong as well. He is very loyal to his friends and soon starts to accept having Rocky being the leader of the Star Guardians. He hold the power of Fire and his main attack is Star Fire Rampage. Cayden Locklear - Star Guardian of Lightning One of the Star Guardians awakened before the series. Like Lisa, Cayden is a happy-go-lucky young man who enjoys life to the fullest as his favorite saying is, "Life is short, love while you can." He is also one of the Guardians who welcomed Rocky after finding out about being him being the newest Guardian and is often the voice of reason, trying to keep the whole team together and keep from Rocky and Seiji from fighting with one another. He knows about the Nyx attacking the Earth because his father was a Star Guardian before he was born. He holds the power of Lightning and his main attack is Star Thunder Hurricane. Tala Chaudhary - Star Guardian of Wind ''' Tala is the tomboy of the group and often the muscles. She comes from a well-working middle class family from India and a large one, being the third of eight children: four brothers and three sisters. She is very close to her father and often gets dirty with the boys. She is also the type of girl that you don't want to mess with, for one... she's tall around the same height as Rocky. Like the others, Tala has become a Star Guardian before the series started and often trains Rocky to become a stronger Star Guardian and often questions his leadership skills, but in an understanding manner. Tala holds the element of Wind and her main attack is Star Windy Blizzard. '''Dean Whitewolf - Star Guardian of Water Dean is the six member of the Star Guardian and is mainly the voice of reason. Coming from a family of the Native American Yakama tribe, this young man is taught how to stay calm and not to let his emotions get the best of him, explaining his calm and polite demeanor. But sometimes, his emotions will show whenever something happens, like for one: he has a very frightening temper which can scare people, especially his fellow Guardians. Dean is shown to have the 'older brother' figure, due to him being an only child and treats his friends as if they were his own siblings. As a Star Guardian, Dean holds the power of Water and his attack is Star Ocean Stream. Aisha Townsend - Star Guardian of Moonlight Aisha Townsend is the seventh member of the Star Guardians. She comes from a well working African-American family from New Jersey and she knows the life of hard work. Aisha is a beautiful young woman gifted with supernatural strength that almost every boy wants to hook up with, but her eyes are set on Rocky Asahina, who she develops romantic feelings for through the series. She is one of the first people Rocky meets and he is smitten not by her charming appearance, but her humble and mellow attitude and often gives him the 'words of wisdom' whenever he's having troubles, mostly his role in being the leader of the Star Guardian. Aisha holds the power of Moonlight and her attack is Star Luna Escalation. *'Marina O'Halloran' - Star Guardian of Gaia : Coming Soon Allies *'Swift '- Coming soon... *'Ryuichirou and Kaori Asahina '- Coming soon... *'James Locklear' - Coming soon... Villains Minor Characters Items Locations Media Trivia Category:Series Category:Comic Book series Category:Anime series Category:Tokusatsu Category:Magical Boy Category:Magical Girl Category:CureKurogane series Category:Star Guardian